Scared from the dentist
by blueberry.pie27
Summary: Percy Jackson has to visit the dentist. And he is terrified. Percabeth. Read my awesome fanfiction, baby and review. I promise it's fun.


Annabeth's POV

"Percy get up" I sighed for a millionth time today. "Don't be a child" I said and tried to touch him but he just covered himself tight with the blanket.

"Percy Jackson get up now or I'll call your mom" I told him angrily.

"No" he sounded like a five year old.

"We're visiting the dentist Percy, he wont kill you" I said annoyed.

"What if he do?" he said terrified. I rolled my eyes. I thought it'll be easier. Sally told me that Paul is getting her on a business trip and someone has to take Percy to the dentist. When I asked her why he can't go alone she just sighed and told me that he is afraid of the dentist. I didn't expect to be so hard.

"And what if I offer you a deal?" I said. Silence. After a couple of seconds he replied

"What deal?" he said quietly. I smirked.

"When we come back from the dental office" he started shaking "ill reward you with a really hot make out session" I said playfully. Silence again. He was hesitating.

"This isn't enough" he said with muffled voice.

"We'll buy an ice cream" I sighed and he put the blanket over.

"With cookies?" he asked

"Okay" I rolled my eyes and he got up. After a couple of minutes we were in my car. I was driving because Percy was too busy. He was shaking like we were going to hell.

"Percy calm down, it's not so scary" I told him softly and kissed his cheek. He calmed a little under my touch and I smirked. Such a Seaweed Brain. My Seaweed Brain. After a couple of minutes we were in the waiting room. I was reading a magazine. We came earlier and we had to wait 30 minutes more.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy's terrified voice from the seat next to me.

"Hmm?" I said without looking up from the magazine.

"I want to go home" he said sadly and kissed my cheek. I didn't pay any attention to him, because I knew what he's trying to do. He kissed my neck softly.

"Percy, we're in public" I said slightly annoyed. He pulled away and cupped his face with his hands.

"Why are you so dramatic, you're…." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Percy Jackson" The dentist called my boyfriend's name. He looked even more scared. I kissed him and chuckled

"Go in there big boy" I said

"Come with me" he said terrified and I laughed "It's not funny Wise Girl" he protested.

"Okay I'm coming" I replied and got in.

"You might be Percy" the doctor said and smiled friendly. "I'm doctor Williams nice to meet you" Percy just looked at him and didn't say anything

"Please excuse my boyfriend he's little scared and….yeah" I smiled and doctor Williams laughed a little. "Sit on that chair Percy" he said and pointed the dental chair.

"He isn't the first who's scared, but he'll survive" we laughed and looked at Percy who was now sitting on the dental chair.

"He'll be fine" I said

"Okay Percy lets see" doctor Williams said friendly and looked at his teeth. While he was working Percy was holding my hand. I rolled my eyes and prepare myself for long waiting. Every once in a while, if something "hurt", Percy would squeeze my hand. His eyes widened when he saw the anesthetic.

"Percy calm down it wont hurt" I said and he looked at me.

"If I die I want you to know that I love you" he said with his eyes closed

"For a millionth time today Percy – you wont die" I said

"I can promise you the same" the doctor said and started to work again.

1 hour later

"So…you're saying that you're my girlfriend?" Percy asked me confused. Why he would ask me this? Because of the medicine. Doctor Williams said that he need some sleep and he'll be fine.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes while he was staring at me. We were in my car. We had to visit the camp next. I had to talk with Chiron about the rebuilding of Olympus. You know, some blueprints.

"And what is going to happen if I kiss your cheek?" he asked me innocently

"Nothing" I said and sighed. He leaned and kissed me on the lips

"Hey you said cheek" I said and laughed "Besides I'm driving Seaweed Brain"

"Who's Seaweed Brain" he asked confused. I laughed again. After a couple of minutes we were in the camp. We entered in the dining pavilion. All the campers went silent when we came in.

"Whoa, that place is big" Percy commented as we walked inside. I sighed and grabbed his hand. He looked at Chiron and started laughing.

"What's so funny Seaweed Brain" I asked confused.

"Annabeth I think I'm crazy. What is….that?" he asked quietly. But the hall was silent and everybody heard it. The campers laughed slightly as Chiron looked at him.

"I'm sorry Chiron, do you have news" I asked.

"It's okay, but I talked to your mother and she said…." He couldn't finish his sentence

"Hey, you didn't tell me what's wrong with him" Percy interrupted and stared at Chiron.

"I'm a centaur" Chiron said and Percy stared at him again. Silence.

And then Percy started to laugh hard.

"I don't think that word even exists" He said and laughed again.

"What's wrong with him Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"We visited the dentist today" I sighed. He nodded

"Dentist. Annabeth, that word sounds scary" Percy said and touched my hand. The campers laughed again.

"Okay Percy, that's enough. You need some sleep" I said and grabbed his hand again. His eyes widened.

" Oh no, what if I dream the dentist?" he asked terrified. Gods, I didn't want to know what is going to happen the next time we go again to the dentist office.

Hey guys, thank you for reading this. I really hope you liked it and you can let me know with one review. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I'm from Bulgaria. If you liked the story you can check my other one here:

s/10927807/1/The-heart-wants-what-it-wants

Love ya :**


End file.
